


Combining Traditions

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and the kids (including an angry Henry) wait for Hotch to come home from a case on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combining Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flames101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames101/gifts).



> Author's Note: This was a pinch hit for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange. I wrote this for Flames101. Her prompts were “Christmas Ornament; Snowball; Elves” and her song was “Silent Night”. Hope you enjoy, Flames101 and sorry this was later than I wanted!

JJ sighed as she stared out the window into her backyard. There was snow everywhere, from the tops of the trees to the piles on the ground. Most years, she adored a white Christmas, practically begged for it, but this year, it was doing nothing destroying her plans. It was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a family. After the insanity of last year when she was in the midst of a bitter divorce with Will and had slept with her boss after a night of drunken debauchery, JJ had been looking forward to a calm holiday with just the family. But the snow had fallen steadily over the entire East Coast for the last two days leaving her husband stranded hundreds of miles from home and she missed him so much that she ached.

“Awk!” squawked the baby in her arms.

“Ssh-ssh,” JJ shushed the tiny infant, swaying back and forth. She sang a few lines of “Silent Night” until the baby settled down again. JJ kissed her forehead, breathing in that baby scent that she couldn't get enough of. “I don't know why your daddy thinks that you don't like him. You never quite settle when he's not around.” JJ blew out her breath slowly as she once again turned her attention outdoors.

The back door slammed opened, causing both JJ and Isabella to jump. Sweeping in with the cold wind was a whining shout. “Mom! Jack hit me with a snowball!”

Jack ran in behind Henry, shutting the door behind them both. His eyes were wide as JJ entered the kitchen. “It was an accident! I was trying to hit the snowman behind him.”

“No, it wasn't!” Henry argued. “He was mad because I told him that if you were still married to my dad that he would make sure he was home at Christmas, not like Jack's dad!”

“Henry!” she admonished, sharply. She fought the urge to rub her forehead. Henry had had a hard time since she and Will divorced. He chose to blame the parent that stayed – her – instead of the one that took off halfway across the country with his mistress turned girlfriend. After initially fighting her on custody, Will was barely heard from these days as his girlfriend decided she didn't want the baggage of a kid from his marriage.

“I was mad, but that's not why I hit him!” Jack countered. He looked to JJ with pleading eyes. “It really was an accident. I was mad so I was throwing it at the snowman, but because I was mad, I didn't control it like I was supposed to.”

JJ gave him an encouraging smile. “Did you apologize?” 

Jack nodded. JJ looked at Henry, who rolled his eyes and huffed, “He did.”

“Well, then, let's call the matter closed.” She put the baby into the cradle. “Why don't you guys take your coats and boots off and I'll get you some hot chocolate and cookies?”

“Yay!” they cheered, their previous disagreement forgotten.

Checking on the baby one last time, JJ followed the boys into the kitchen, putting the kettle on for the hot chocolate. She stood at the counter, pulling cookies out from a container and placing them on a plate. Jack came and stood silently next to her. “Hi, sweetheart. Everything okay?”

Jack shrugged. “Do you think that my dad's going to make it back for Christmas?”

“I don't know,” she replied, honestly. “I hope he will. I know that he really wants to be here, but if he can't, then we'll make sure that he's on Skype. Okay?”

“Okay.” He accepted a hug from JJ before sitting down at the table with Henry. They squabbled at each other until JJ sat down with the cookies and mugs of hot chocolate.

Sipping the chocolatey drink, JJ asked, “What do you guys think about making Christmas ornaments this afternoon? We can put on some Christmas music and later we can watch some Christmas specials.”

Jack's eyes lit up. “That would be awesome!”

“Why do we have to make ornaments?” Henry whined.

“Because we always make ornaments on Christmas Eve in my family,” Jack explained.

Henry rolled his eyes. “Well, I'm not in your family so I shouldn't have to make them.”

Jack glared at him while JJ looked to the heavens. “My dad's married to your mom and we both have the same sister. That makes us family.”

“Henry,” JJ cut him off when he opened his mouth to respond, “you're doing the ornaments and I don't want to hear another word about it.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. He was quiet for a bit before sitting up. “Can I call Dad?”

JJ pulled her cell phone from her pocket and handed it to him. “When you're done, come into the dining room.”

With that, JJ put the mugs in the sink and led Jack to the dining room, bringing the cradle, conveniently equipped with wheels, along with them. She brought out construction paper, scissors, and other craft items. They had not gotten far when Henry entered, tossing the phone on the table and sighing as he plopped down on a chair.

“Did you get a hold of your dad?” she asked.

“No,” he mumbled. “It rang twice and then went to voicemail.”

JJ squeezed his shoulder to reassure him. “I'm sure he's in the middle of something and couldn't answer the phone.”

Scowling at Jack who was heavily involved in creating a snowflake, Henry briefly considered arguing to watch TV, but realized quickly that his mother would not take kindly to that. Instead, he haphazardly cut out a star before slapping some glitter on it. He tossed it towards his mother and announced, “Done. I'm going to go watch a movie now.”

“Make sure it's a Christmas one!” JJ called after him.

“JJ?” Jack asked in a low voice after a few minutes. She looked at him. “Why doesn't Henry like my dad?”

She released a long whoosh of air. “I don't think the problem is that Henry doesn't like your dad; I think the problem is that he does.” She smiled at him when he shot her a confused look. “Henry and his dad were always close. They kind of had to be with as much as I traveled. When his dad decided to move away and have very little contact with Henry, he got angry and he didn't know where to put that anger so he's taken it out on your dad.”

Jack gave a sympathetic grin. “And you.”

“And sometimes you and Isabella, too.” She looked over at the baby that was just beginning to fuss. “But he really does love us.”

“JJ, do you love my dad or are you guys just together because of Bella?” Jack chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for an answer.

She reached across the table to take his hand between her two, wondering who had told him that. “I love your dad, Jack, with all my heart.”

“That's good to know.”

“Aaron!” JJ gasped. She spun out of her chair and wrapped her body around his. “Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?”

Hotch nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the scent that he had longed for while on this last case. “I wanted to surprise you and I didn't want to disappoint you if I couldn't make it.”

She kissed him, pressing her hips against his. “I am so glad that you're home. I missed you... so much.”

“Me, too,” he whispered. Hotch pulled away from her, bringing her to his side when Jack began to giggle. “Hi, son. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dad,” Jack replied, hugging him tightly. “We're making ornaments, just like we always do.”

Hotch looked at the table. “I see that. Where's Henry?”

JJ glanced away. “He made that star and then went into the living room to watch a movie.”

“I'm just going to go say hi.” Hotch kissed Isabella's forehead before leaving for the living room. He found Henry sitting on the couch, absently staring at the television. Hotch sat down next to him. “Hey, Henry.”

“Hi,” he groaned.

Hotch watched the movie for a bit. “How come you're not making ornaments with your mom, brother, and sister?”

Shrugging, Henry told him, “It's stupid; making ornaments out of paper. My family doesn't do that, anyway.”

“What does your family do?” 

“We used to make a gingerbread house on Christmas Eve, the biggest, craziest gingerbread house that could make,” Henry responded. His eyes lit up as he continued. “Then, my mom would make us snacks for dinner and we'd watch 'The Dancing Elves of Eastbourne'. Then, my dad would read us a book before we all went to bed.”

Hotch gingerly placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. “That sounds like a really nice tradition. Making Christmas ornaments and watching movies was always what Jack and I did.”

Henry threw his head against the couch. “I know.”

“I think,” Hotch went on, “that we could probably combine both traditions, don't you think?”

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

Hotch tapped his chin. “Well, for instance, we could go in and make a few ornaments now, but as soon as we're done, we could make that crazy gingerbread house. I believe that your mom bought a few kits just for that purpose. And I think it would be nice if the men of the family – you, me, and Jack – made dinner for your mom so that she can have a break.”

Henry nodded in agreement. “We can do that.”

“And if we make appetizers, then we can eat them in the living room while we watch 'The Dancing Elves of Eastbourne'.”

“Uh, maybe we can find a movie that not so babyish?” Henry suggested.

Chuckling, Hotch agreed. “And I know that it's not the same as having your dad do it, but if it's okay with you, I'd like to read the family a story before bed.”

Smiling genuinely for the first time in days, Henry nodded. “That sounds like a good plan, Hotch.”

“Let's go tell your mom and brother.”

“Hotch?” Henry called out, stopping Hotch in the doorway. Henry walked over to him, his face red. “It's not the same as having my dad here. It's better.” Henry gave him a quick hug before running in the dining room. Hotch turned back around to find JJ there, smirking. “You heard that?”

She nodded. “Every word.” JJ reached up and kissed his cheek. “You're a good man, Aaron Hotchner.”

Blushing, he pulled her close. “Maybe, but I am nothing without you.”

“Merry Christmas, Aaron,” she hummed into his ear.

“Merry Christmas, JJ.” He leaned down to kiss her once again.

“Could you guys stop making out in there?” Jack shouted. “Bella's waking up and Henry and I want to make the gingerbread house now!”

Their laughter echoed throughout the house.

THE END


End file.
